


A New Mommy

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: A Dog's World [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hayate's pov, Riza is his new Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Inspired by the Weekly Prompt Challenge from the East City Writers Workshop Group: Write about your Muse from an Outside Perspective.Black Hayate's first meeting with his new "Mommy."





	A New Mommy

Hayate does not like the name that the blond human gave him. “Black Hayate.” He is not… a Hayate. He is Pup. That is his name.

He misses his Mama. This blond human who calls herself “Mommy” is not his Mama. Pup curls up in the corner, watching this “Mommy” cautiously. He wants to go home. He whines softly.

“What’s the matter, Hayate?” she asks, and Pup curls up smaller. He does not want to be here. He wants to be back with Mama. “Are you hungry, boy?”

Pup whines again. He does not want food. He does not want this “Mommy.” He wants his Mama. He wants home. Pup trots to the door, scratches at it. If he can get this “Mommy” to let him out, he can go find Mama. He can go home.

Hands wrap around his body and Pup whines again. “Calm down, Hayate.” They sit on a soft, squishy thing, this “Mommy” keeping him close. A soft hand strokes over his fur, and Pup tries to get away. The feeling is comforting though, and Pup soon begins to relax. “That’s it… Good boy…” Pup settles down. “Mommy” is kind, and soothing. “You’re a good boy, Hayate. We’ll eat dinner later. Let’s just… settle in, okay?”

Pup… He shakes his head slightly. Black Hayate. He can be Hayate. This “Mommy” is not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
